


Drunken Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Cana and Mirajane have some fun together late at night in Fairy Tail’s bar.





	Drunken Fun

“Cana, it’s almost midnight… Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink already?” Mirajane sat at the table with one of her oldest friends, still sporting the maid outfit that she always wore around the guild. “What do you say we get you some water and-” The white-haired woman immediately fell silent as she watched the other’s hand slam against the table to shut her up, her gaze falling to the side to see Cana’s angry look. “Another night like this, Cana? Really?”   
  
“I’ll let you know when I’ve had enough, Mira! The night’s still young, after all!~” The usually topless woman laughed to herself as she lifted yet another barrel of alcohol into the air, drinking down the last few drops that were inside and throwing the thing behind her. “Or have you just ran out of alcohol for once, sweetheart?~” Cana smirked and stood up from the table, keeping her eyes on Mirajane for just a moment before dropping to her knees and putting her head between the girl’s skirt, earning a shrill scream from her that attracted the eyes of everyone around them. “Oh, quiet down, Mirajane… No one can see this, after all.”   
  
The white-haired woman had no idea how to respond to what was happening, bringing a hand to her lips and gasping quietly as she felt the other wizard’s tongue swipe across her cunt in the perfect way to draw a moan from her. “C-Cana…” Mira’s blue eyes darted back and forth between the guild’s bar, seeing everyone purposefully looking away from the two of them. Another swipe of the woman’s tongue across her cunt and the S-class wizard threw her head back and wrapped her legs around the other’s head, pulling her in as close as she could. “You’re such a tease…” Heavy and blissful breaths left the woman’s lips as her mind slowly became clouded with lust, excitement taking her over.   
  
“Only when I see a gorgeous little thing like yourself.~” The brown-haired woman smiled as she was forced tighter against the other’s thighs, making sure to take devilishly gentle bites against her skin, purposefully leaving marks as she slipped her underwear off to the side. “Now, just stay quiet and we can have some actual fun.” Cana swiped her tongue across Mira’s slit, earning yet another moan from her before starting to tease her clit, earning even louder moans with each passing second. It wasn’t like the drunkard needed any encouragement to keep eating out one of her oldest friends, but the feeling of the white-haired woman’s soft hand coming to the top of her head only made her that much more determined to make the other wizard cum. The tart taste that lingered on her tongue from the blue-eyed woman’s juices, prompting her to pull back just a small bit and wrap an arm around the waitress’s leg. “I bet you always taste this delicious, don’t you, Mirajane?~”   
  
“I… I don’t know…” The woman closed her eyes for just a moment before her clothing faded away, a soft moan leaving her lips as she was left naked in public for everyone to see. Bringing her free hand to her moderate breast, Mira groaned happily at the feeling of her own soft skin against her body, getting even louder as she felt Cana’s tongue push into her womanhood. It was an astounding feeling, being pleased in public like this by a drunken friend. Something about it sent her alight inside, especially as she felt the brown-haired woman’s nails dig into her skin a bit, mixing pain into the pleasure she was feeling. “Just don’t stop…”   
  
“If you say so.~” The drunken woman smiled and pressed herself deeper against the other wizard’s cunt, happily pressing her tongue as deep as she possibly could into her. The moans that were quickly starting to fill the guild’s bar only made Cana smile even wider as she pulled herself closer against Mira’s body, loving the taste of her friend’s arousal, even in her drunken state. Something about her taste and texture was far better than most of the booze she had ever tasted in her life, making it more than worth the fact that the two were still in public together. Bringing a hand down between her legs and gasping quietly as she realized just how wet she was without even being touched yet, her heart skipping a beat as she felt Mirajane’s grip on the back of her head tighten.   
  
Those same heavy and blissful breaths that left Mira only grew louder and more rapid as her chest began to heave, her orgasm quickly approaching. Squeezing and kneading her breast even harder to draw out as much pleasure as she was able to, starting to gently roll her hips against Cana’s face. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. I’m almost there, Cana… Don’t-” A sharp and ecstatic gasp left the white-haired woman’s lips as her pleasure peaked and she came right then and there, bucking her hips hard and squirting into the drunkard’s mouth, screaming in bliss as everything came crashing and her body remained extremely sensitive. The feeling of the brown-haired woman’s tongue continuing to dance inside of her only extending her orgasm as her eyes fluttered shut, her slender legs slowly shaking from the increased pleasure.   
  
Cana slowly pulled back from her friend’s cunt, giggling to herself as she forced her way out from between Mirajane’s legs. “I might have to stop drinking some nights and just eat you out all night long.~” She smiled to herself and ripped her bra off, leaning over the white-haired woman and capturing her lips in a heated and passionate kiss as their breasts squished together. “That is, if you’re willing to leave the bar for a night and come cater to my needs.~” The drunken woman let out a soft giggle as she trailed a finger along the other’s stomach, earning a soft whimper from her. “Or maybe you just want me to enjoy you all alone…”


End file.
